diedreifragezeichenfandomcom-20200213-history
M. V. Carey
Mary Virginia Carey (* 19. Mai 1925 in New Brighton, England; † 27. Mai 1994 in Kalifornien) war Autorin. Carey wurde am 19.05.1925 als Tochter von John Cornelius und Mary Alice Carey (geborene Hughes) in Brighton geboren. Im gleichen Jahr siedelte die Familie in die USA über. 1946 schloss sie das College von Mount St. Vincent ab. Im Jahre 1955 wurde sie eingebürgert und war somit von diesem Zeitpunkt an amerikanische Staatsbürgerin. Im selben Jahr kam sie zu den Walt Disney Productions, wo sie vierzehn Jahre lang als Autorin arbeitete. Mary Carey war Mitglied der P.E.N.-Schriftstellervereinigung und der Mystery Writers of America. 1971 wurde Careys Debüt in der Drei-Fragezeichen-Reihe, Die flammende Spur, ''veröffentlicht. Carey war die vierte Autorin der Serie und dabei die erste weibliche.Nach Robert Arthur, William Arden und Nick West. Da der Verlag Bedenken hatte, Bücher einer Frau für Jungen kämen nicht gut an, druckte man bloß die Initialen ihres Namens ab. Bis 1987 wurden insgesamt sechzehn Drei-Fragezeichen-Geschichten von ihr veröffentlicht, die alle in die deutsche Sprache übersetzt wurden. Ein siebzehntes Buch mit dem Titel ''The Mystery of the Ghost Train wurde aufgrund der Einstellung der Serie in den USA, 1987, nicht vollendet. Aus ihrer Feder stammt u. a. der weibliche Charakter Allie Jamison, aber auch sonst hat sie die Serie geprägt. In ihren Fällen kommt es manchmal zu ungeklärten Phänomenen, die auch Justus nicht ergründen kann. Auffällig ist, dass Carey in ihren Büchern die Handlung oft außerhalb von Rocky Beach ansiedelte. Es wird spekuliert, ob sie die Bücher damit vielseitiger gestalten wollte, oder sich in einer imaginären Stadt, die jemand anderes kreiert hatte, nicht sicher fühlte. Bis zu ihrem Tode im Jahre 1994 lebte Mary Virginia Carey in Ventura, Kalifornien. Bibliographie Die drei Fragezeichen three Investigators *22Dieser Fall war Careys Debüt in der T3I-Reihe, auf deutsch wurde er allerdings erst als 22. veröffentlicht - Die flammende Spur (1971) *15 - Die singende Schlange (1972) *17 - Das Bergmonster (1973) *19 - Der Zauberspiegel'' (1974)'' *21 - Der Karpatenhund (1975) *24 - Die Silbermine (1976) *27 - Der magische Kreis (1978) *31 - Der Ameisenmensch (1979) *30Das Narbengesicht wurde erst nach dem Ameisenmensch geschrieben, die Reihung wurde von Kosmos verändert - Das Narbengesicht'' (1981)'' *32 - Die bedrohte Ranch (1981) *34 - Der Höhlenmensch'' (1982)'' *36 - Der heimliche Hehler (1983) *37 - Der unsichtbare Gegner (1984) *42 - Der höllische Werwolf (1985) *45 - Der schrullige Millionär (1987) *FYFM 8 - The Case of the Savage Statue (1987) Für die Walt Disney Productions *Walt Disney's Babes in Toyland'' (1961)'' *Walt Disney's The Sword in the Stone'' (1963)'' *The Story of WD's Motion Picture Mary Poppins'' (1964)'' *Walt Disney's The Misadventures of Merlin Jones'' (1964)'' *Walt Disney's Donald Duck and the lost Mesa Ranch'' (1966)'' *The Story of WD's Motion Picture Jungle Book'' (1967)'' *The Story of WD's Motion Picture Blackbeards Ghost'' (1968)'' Sonstiges *Ragged Ann and the Glad and Sad Day'' (1972)'' *Little Lulu and the Birthday Surprise (1973) *The Tawny, Scrawny Lio and the Clever Monkey (1974) *Alonzo Purr, the Seagoing Cat (1974) *The Owl who loved Sunrise (1977) *The Gremlin's Storybook (1984) *A Place for AllieFür dieses Buchgewann Mary Carey 1986 den Preis des Children's Literature Council of Southern California. (1985) Anmerkungen Kategorie:Autor von T3I Kategorie:Mitwirkende Kategorie:Friedhof